1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a medical article anchoring system. In one mode, the present invention involves a catheterization system that interconnects an indwelling catheter with medical tubing and securely anchors the interconnection to a patient's skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical treatment of patients commonly involves the use of percutaneously inserted catheters to deliver fluids directly into the bloodstream, a specific organ or an internal location within the patient, or to monitor vital functions of the patient. For instance, short, peripherally-inserted, intra-arteriovenous catheters are commonly used to direct fluids and/or medications directly into the bloodstream of the patient.
The fluid (e.g., parenteral liquid, medication, etc.) typically drains from a container positioned above the patient to feed under gravity or is delivered via an infusion pump. The fluid flows through tubing and thence into the indwelling catheter. The catheter and the fluid tubing are commonly removably attached to each other by a conventional t-connection.
A t-connection generally includes a male connector with a tapered conical portion that is adapted to fit into a correspondingly shaped receptacle of a female connector (i.e., a hub). A spin nut is commonly disposed on the male connector and is rotatable relative to the tapered conical portion. The spin nut includes internal threads that are adapted to engage external threads on the female connector to lock together the connectors. When properly engaged, theconical portion fits tightly within the receptacle to produce a sealed interconnection.
A healthcare provider can experience difficulty at times breaking the seal between the engaged conical portion and the hub of the t-connectors when disconnecting the male connector from the female connector. In order to aid such disconnection, some t-connectors include spin nuts that can slide axially between a distal position, in which the spin nut can freely rotate relative to the coupled connectors, and a proximal position, in which the spin nut and male connector are rotationally locked. The rotational lock is provided to assist in breaking the sealed coupling between the corresponding surfaces of the conical portion and the hub of the interengaged connectors.
The catheterization process often requires relatively frequent disconnection between the catheter and the fluid supply tube, as well as dressing changes. For instance, intravenous catheterization is frequently maintained for several days, depending upon the condition of the patient. The tubing is generally replaced every 48 to 72 hours in order to maintain the sterility of the fluid and the free-flow of the fluid through the tubing. A healthcare provider thus must frequently change the tubing and re-tape the connection. The healthcare provider also must frequently clean the insertion site about the indwelling catheter and change the dressings. Moreover, the tape, which secures the catheter to the skin of the patient, often covers the cannula insertion point. The healthcare provider must remove the tape to inspect the insertion point for inflammation or infection.
The traditional method of intravenous catheter securement—surgical tape and transparent dressings alone—have not always prevented catheter migration and/or dislodgment. Taped intravenous catheters are also easily pulled out during a “routine” dressing change, especially by inexperienced healthcare providers. And if the catheter migrates too far or dislodgment occurs, the healthcare provider must replace the catheter, thus exacerbating the time and expense required to maintain the intravenous feed. Such catheter re-starts also pose the risk of needle stick to the healthcare provider.
Prior securement methods have not served the patient as well. Surgical tape or foam strips are uncomfortable. Many patients also do not rest comfortably and worry about catheter dislodgment when they move, when only tape and a dressing secure the catheter in place.
Several additional drawbacks result from the use of tape to stabilize the catheter. One is contamination. Healthcare providers often tear off small strips of tape and place them on the hand rail on the patient's bed. Clostridium and other bacteria commonly exist on these surfaces and can be transferred to the patient's skin in the proximity of the insertion site.
In addition, tape securement requires the healthcare provider to handle the tape while wearing protective latex gloves. Tearing adhesive tape tends to produce microscopic and/or visible holes in the gloves and thus destroys glove barrier protection.